A static eliminator of a corona discharge system has been well known as a device for eliminating static electricity from a charged work. In particular, a static eliminator of a pulse DC system discharges a large amount of ions as compared with another system and is a system capable of generating ions by a plurality of discharge needles connected to a single high voltage generating circuit and has been often used for a static eliminator or the like of a bar type.
However, the static eliminator using a pulse DC system generates a large amount of ions, so that when the static eliminator is placed at a close distance (for example, not more than 100 mm) to a work which is a target for eliminating static electricity, an instantaneous surface electric potential of the work may be adversely elevated up to near 500 V with respect to the target 0 V as a large amount of ions are discharged to the work. Accordingly, when the static eliminator has to be placed at a close distance to a work, it is required to consider the elevation of the surface electric potential of the work.
In addition, a high voltage is applied to a discharge needle in pulse, so that when the static eliminator is placed at a close distance to a work, there is a problem in that the surface electric potential of the work is elevated by the dielectric effect of the discharge needle.
Further, ionized air is directly ejected toward a work from a nozzle in the conventional static eliminator, so that there is a problem in that unevenness of air flow speed, distribution unevenness of ions, or the like occurs between a position at which the nozzle exists and a position at which the nozzle does not exist and elimination of static electricity from a work is difficult to be uniformly performed.